


Северов. Бойцов.

by JurgenAnger



Category: Historical RPF, Original Work, Щит и Меч | The Shield and the Sword (1968)
Genre: M/M, biafra, biafran babies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurgenAnger/pseuds/JurgenAnger
Summary: Агент «Северов» и агент «Бойцов» - прототипы героев «Щита и меча». Всегда хотелось для них – продолжения, какого-то будущего, пусть не счастливого, хоть какого-нибудь. А получилось – в духе Юлиана Семенова.





	Северов. Бойцов.

Вы, сударь, камень, сударь, лед!  
(Грибоедов, «Горе от ума»)

 

Здесь подобного не бывает, а жаль. Когда зимой замерзает окно, и стекло покрывается узором из белых цветов. Орнамент на снежном поле, повторяющиеся бутоны и ветви, гипюровое покрывало несуществующей невесты. Бутоны, которые не раскроются, но однажды растают.   
Он сперва вычерчивал на стекле вензель, две переплетенные буквы. Две буквы – в поле белых цветов. Словно на общем гербе двух вступивших в брак баронов. Две острые готические буквы, цеплявшиеся друг за друга, как те двое, что вдвоем тонут, вместе идут под воду. Потом он накрывал вензель ладонью, и протаивало окошко, и становился виден двор, в котором, например, грузовик с дровами и щебечущая троица бездельников из регулярной армии. И можно было смотреть – не едет ли машина. Черная машина в раме из белых цветов. Это было с ним в Польше, в одном гостиничном номере, посреди запоя, падения с высоты, и разбросанных бутылок, и стреляных гильз, и кальсон, и сгоревших иллюзий. Посреди Польши, посреди запоя, посреди ничего. Или то было уже в Берлине? Но в Берлине так не замерзают окна…  
Johann, пусть в том призрачном вензеле ты и обозначен был другой буквой, латинской «S». Проехали, забыли. Gimme hope, Jo'anna, как поют они здесь у себя, и совсем о другом.

Крошка «ЭмЭфАй» вынырнул над горным пиком. Клаус следил из-за спины диспетчера, как приближается крошечная огненная точка. Он улыбнулся про себя – невольно мелькнувшей аллюзии с Люцифером, Моргенштерном, Утренней звездой. Впрочем, эта звезда – вечерняя, солнце вот-вот пойдет к закату. Самолет снижался – золотая рыбка в лазурной полынье остывающего неба.  
\- Запрашиваю посадку.  
Человек может полностью измениться за двадцать с лишним лет, но голос его остается прежним. Даже в дребезжащем динамике диспетчерской, на африкаанс.  
\- ЭмЭфАй, посадку разрешаю.  
\- Roger, - что означает – «я вас понял».  
\- Можно расстилать ковровую дорожку? – уточнил Клаус, и диспетчер ответил невозмутимо, не поворачивая головы:  
\- Если она у вас собой, минейр Дуайт.  
Этого «минейра» он тоже выговаривал по-африкански, «мэньер».

Золотой малыш «ЭмЭфАй» на земле оказался черным, с красной эмблемой «Biafran Babies» на боку – как входное отверстие пули. Удо спрыгнул из самолета первым. Плиты взлетной полосы исходили муаром дневного жара и горячи были – даже если не ступать на них, просто смотреть. Чуть поодаль задрали носы три изящные «сессны», игрушечные самолетики господ Де Бирс. «Нет господ Де Бирс, Удо, есть сэр Оппенгеймер» – сама собою зазвучала в голове Удо спокойная немецкая речь Йоганна. Спасибо, что напомнил, нкузи, учитель – про себя же поблагодарил Удо. Настоящий Йоганн прокопался со своей неизменной, неизбежной тростью, сошел с самолета чуть позже и пропустил явление встречающих.  
Ковровой дорожки у них не нашлось, конечно. Бетонные плиты плавились от зноя, изнывали, дышали жаром. Закатное солнце кровавой пястью касалось гор. Эта троица словно вырезана была откуда-то, из совсем другой книги, и вставлена на горячее летное поле забавником-коллажистом. Хрупкий господин в табачного цвета костюме – в длинных брюках, да. И еще с такими стрелками – что можно перерезать кому-нибудь горло. Галстук, воротничок, снежно-белые манжеты. Словно он вышагнул из холодильника и через минуту вшагнет в холодильник – такое у него лицо, без неизбежного пота над верхней губой, белое, матовое, без тени загара, сухое, острое, хищное, и сощуренные глаза – два злющих темных полумесяца. И шляпа в руке – да, там еще и шляпа, как будто у нас тут вокруг Тироль, а вовсе не Йобург…  
Двое за его спиною были не столь эффектны – два похожих белобрысых парнишки, в серой униформе, сшитой с претензией на военную. У этих мордочки лоснились, и привычный прозрачный бисер проступал на прозрачной коже. Тоже белые, без загара, но живые, тающие от жары, не то, что их подопечная мумия.  
\- Клаус Фридрих Дуайт, - господин в табачном первым протянул руку, - Ваш Вергилий в преисподней Йоханне. Йобург, Йоханне – как только не зовут этот город…  
\- Длинные слова даются не всем, - улыбнулся Удо, и представился тоже, - Удо Амаде, второй пилот.  
После их рукопожатия серые двойники недоуменно переглянулись, заиграли бровями – Йоханне, эпицентр апартеида, и тут такое, белый жмет руку черному… Господин Дуайт лишь скосил на весельчаков темные злые глаза – присмирели, как миленькие, вытянулись в струнку.  
\- Удо – значит «мир» на игбо, - припоминая, полувопросительно проговорил Дуайт. Удо кивнул, услышал за спиной стук трости:  
\- Мой учитель, нкузи Йоганн…  
\- Не нужно, Удо, мы знакомы, - Йоганн шагнул из-за его спины. И Удо с изумлением увидел, как ожила ледяная мумия, и темные полумесяцы презрительных глаз господина Дуайта, почтенного господина в длинных брюках – в одно мгновение загорелись, сделались живыми и теплыми. Такая радость вспыхнула в них – как у ребенка на новом году…Стремительное движение, быстрое объятие – затрепетала в воздухе та невероятная шляпа, и взметнулась трость – так, что отступили подальше двойники в серой форме.  
\- Пойдем же в машину, Йоганн, а то мои адъютанты уже стекают от жары на бетон…

-Значит, ты снова Йоганн, - господин Дуайт вел машину так, словно надеялся на гран-при в «Формуле Один». Он и в самом деле вышел из холодильника и в него вернулся – катафалк-кадиллак продувался ледяными безжалостными ветрами, и Удо, незнакомый с кондиционерами, стучал зубами на заднем сиденье. Серые адъютанты надели серые же шлемы и теперь верхом на мотоциклах катились позади машины – такой вполне себе эскорт.  
\- А ты отчего-то Клаус, - задумчиво отвечал Йоганн. Он сидел впереди, и не сводил с Дуайта глаз – Удо видел со своего места его профиль, повернутый к водителю. И Удо мог бы поклясться, что учитель его сейчас волнуется и даже боится. Йоганн внешне был как всегда, доброжелателен, ироничен, спокоен. Но Удо знал, как они пахнут – волнение и страх. Он подобно хищнику чувствовал запахи, как бы слабо они ни звучали, волнение и страх.  
\- Надолго ты ко мне? – Дуайт сказал «ты», а не «вы», но Удо решил не обращать внимания. Йоганн рассказал ему уже, что Клаус Дуайт – его старый фронтовой друг, по какой-то давней, позапрошлой войне. Подобные друзья со временем делаются чем угодно – и ничем, и смертельными врагами, но у Дуайта таких возможностей, похоже, не было – последние пятнадцать или двадцать лет нкузи Йоганн считал его мертвым. И оттого – не смог в нем разочароваться. Потому, наверное, и бросился, через весь континент, чтобы только увидеть…  
\- Утром обратно, - Йоганн отвечал спокойно, совсем без эмоций, и господин Дуайт отозвался – нарочито весело:  
\- Повторю еще раз – я ваш Вергилий, в чреве Йоханне.  
Они играли в свое спокойствие, друг для друга, но не для Удо. Напускная веселость, невесомая ирония – и под всем этим мускусный привкус волнения и страха. Удо прочел их, как книгу, и сам испугался – за нкузи. Ироничный прохладный Дуайт был – натянутая, готовая вот-вот порваться струна.  
\- Надеюсь, ты шутишь? – поднял бровь Йоганн, - Мальчику нужно спать, ему завтра вести самолет. А я хотел бы поговорить хоть недолго со старым другом. Если старый друг окажет мне подобную честь.  
\- Окажет, - кадиллак резко повернул, и катившиеся за ним мотоциклисты едва не повалились на бок. Потом, правда, выровнялись.  
\- Кто они такие? Твои таинственные сателлиты? – спросил Йоганн, и Дуайт отвечал с усмешкой:  
\- Адъютанты, приставленные ко мне сэром Оппенгеймером. Ты, наверное, слышал – я приглашенная звезда, дива от лазерной физики. Де Бирс лелеют меня, как курица яйцо, и те полгода, на которые они выманили меня из норы, меня окружают нежнейшей заботой. Но это их охрана, Йоганн, не моя. Мою ты даже не заметишь.  
\- Ошибаешься… - тут была пауза, пропуск, имя, которое Йоганн проглотил, не стал произносить.  
\- Потом шепнешь мне, кто прокололся, - с интимнейшей интонацией попросил Дуайт, - получат леща.  
\- Как скажешь, - улыбнулся Йоганн.  
Автомобиль свернул на боковую дорогу, проехал недолго среди подстриженных кустов, миновал ворота – что сами собою раскрылись и потом захлопнулись, едва не прищемив хвосты зазевавшемуся эскорту.  
\- Вот мы и приехали, - Дуайт остановил машину, - Прошу, господа, чувствуйте себя как дома.  
Такие дома Удо видел прежде разве что в журналах. Или в фильмах про красивую жизнь. «Какое дивное «белое» место» - мелькнуло в его голове. Своды, арки, стрельчатые окна, мавританские колонны…И нож-дерево, словно вросшее в крышу, прорастающее ветвями сквозь балконы и террасы – архитектор, видать, был большой оригинал.  
Серые сателлиты тем временем слезли с железных коней, сняли шлемы и упоенно трясли на ветру длинными рыжеватыми волосами – как кони гривой.  
\- Прошу в дом, господа, - повторил Дуайт и первым шагнул из прохлады – в полымя последнего зноя.

Прекрасный «белый» дом, и в нем прекрасная «белая» комната, и белье на постели – белое уже безо всяких кавычек, крахмальное, хрустящее, и острые акульи зубы подушек… Такого белого белья не было, наверное, ни у кого во всей многострадальной республике Биафра, даже у самого подполковника. Удо не стал на это ложиться – спать на подобном было сродни кощунству. И потом, Удо вовсе не собирался спать.  
Как только дверь за горничной захлопнулась, Удо устремился к балконной двери и проверил – заперто ли? Оказалось незаперто. Балкон сплошной лентой обвивал периметр дома, значит, можно будет выбраться и посмотреть, как там нкузи. Как только скроется за горизонтом солнце.  
Удо не нравился господин Дуайт. Столь краткое знакомство – и столь внезапная антипатия. От этого прохладного белого господина шла опасность – такой плотной огневой волной, что могла бы опалить ресницы, подойди Удо к нему поближе. Кто знает, кем был он для нкузи двадцать лет назад, и кто знает – чем сейчас стал? Дом, охрана, и та, вторая, невидимая охрана, которую прочитал за его спиною Йоганн и угадал своим звериным чутьем Удо. Ученые не ходят – в двойном ожерелье эскорта. Тогда – кто?  
Солнце упало за деревья – словно сбитое в тире, мгновенно. Удо выключил свет – в раме французского окна проступили синяя ночь и мрачные длинные силуэты элегантных топиаров. Еще и прекрасный «белый» сад, или даже парк – с непременными садовыми фигурами. Арки, слоны и жирафы, выстриженные из кустарников – их силуэты, подсвеченные с земли, казались Удо привидениями, злыми ночными духами. Он вышел на балкон и теперь крался бесшумно мимо темных окон, при необходимости перелезая через низкие оградки, делившие балкон на какие-то, одному архитектору понятные, зоны.  
Удо не был охотником – игбо не охотники, игбо земледельцы – но его недавняя жизнь вынудила его сделаться охотником, в некотором роде. А нкузи Йоганн последние полгода – не давал таланту зачахнуть. Удо тенью стелился вдоль стен, темным силуэтом в самых темных тенях, и когда добрался до проросшего сквозь крышу и балкон нож-дерева, этого загадочного архитектурного изыска – бесшумно поднырнул под ветви. Про себя, конечно, назвав добрым длинным немецким словом – и само дерево, и полет дизайнерской мысли. И очутился – перед освещенным окном, и еле успел отступить обратно к ветвям. Господин Дуайт стоял по ту сторону, почти у самого стекла, и смотрел в темноту, туда, где был Удо – и его не видел.  
Огромным было окно, и велика была комната за ним – с рогами и головами на стенах. Удо чуть не рассмеялся – в комнате был камин. Фальшивый, наверное, но все равно смешно – камин, в Йобурге-то… На столике перед камином расставлены были на черно-белой, в квадратиках, доске – черно-белые же фигурки. Удо прекрасно знал, что это такое – шахматы. А вовсе не колдовство, как некоторые считают. И все равно – фигурки не добавляли симпатий к господину Дуайту, пусть господин и не колдун – может, фигурки все же способны чуть-чуть наводить порчу?  
Дуайт щелкнул пальцами, и массивная люстра из горного хрусталя, в точности такая, как в кино про Джеймса Бонда, засветилась чуть ярче. Вот это – точно колдовство. Удо на всякий случай скрестил за спиной пальцы – нкузи здесь не было, и некому было дать по рукам. Рядом с медведем – чучелом, конечно, оскаленным, стоящим на задних лапах в агрессивной стойке – красовался глобус на ножках, то ли сейф, то ли бар. Дуайт отошел от окна и откинул у глобуса верхнее, северное полушарие. Извлек из чрева земного серебристую коробочку и несколько темных ампул. Удо, собравшийся уж было пройти мимо окна, дальше, искать своего нкузи, любопытно вытянул шею и сделал к окну крошечный шажок. Белый господин в длинных брюках разломил ампулу, длинной иглой выбрал содержимое и несколько раз щелкнул ногтем по прозрачному боку шприца. Удо невольно зажмурился – бесстрашный воин в воздухе и на земле, уколов он тем не менее боялся панически. А когда открыл глаза – глобус был уже захлопнут, и господин Дуайт распахивал перед кем-то дверь. Перед Йоганном, стоящим на пороге с вечной своей тростью. «На ловца и зверь бежит» - это поговорка не игбо, ведь они не охотники. Удо услышал ее от своего учителя.

\- Входи, Йоганн, - пригласил Дуайт. Йоганн вошел, огляделся, и взгляд его остановился а шахматной доске:  
\- Знакомый этюд…  
\- Это скорее памятник, постмортем – чем этюд, - холодно улыбнулся Дуайт, - Как тебе гостиная? Неужели ничего не напоминает?  
\- Разве что комнату в одном шале под Берлином, - Йоганн уселся в кресло перед столиком с шахматами, положил ладони на рукоять трости, - Как я понял, эту партию уже никто не будет доигрывать? – кивнул он в сторону черно-белых фигур.  
\- Я мог бы удариться в намеки и сказать, что один из игроков однажды прервал партию – однажды и навсегда, - Дуайт сел в кресло напротив, забросил ногу на ногу, - но я не стану. Просто – нет. Я не знаю, о чем ты решил со мной говорить. Ради чего прилетел через столько миль. Но твой мальчик, игбо, сейчас на балконе и слушает нас. Имей это в виду.  
\- Удо, ступай в свою комнату, - не повышая голоса, произнес Йоганн – на языке игбо, - И немедленно ложись спать.  
Удо подавил разочарование – и зевок – поднырнул под острыми листьями дизайнерского дерева и уже не скрываясь поплелся по балкону обратно. Возле окна Дуайта успело зажечься еще одно – судя по всему, окошко адъютантской дежурки. Удо из любопытства немножко посмотрел в него из темноты. Два белобрысых сателлита сперва увлеченно переругивались между собою на голландском, а затем внезапно устремились и заключили друг друга в объятия. Удо плюнул, пожал плечами и отправился – спать.

Вот тогда-то он все и решил. Два года назад. В Боливии, в штабе антифашистов. Он, не Йоганн еще, Виктор, свадебный русский генерал на шумном празднике жизни, присутствовал в штабе скорее как символ молчаливого одобрения – от старшего брата. Разве что когда Эральдо раздобыл ту пленку – его пригласили уже в качестве эксперта по прошедшей войне. Эрмано Виктор, может, узнаешь кого-нибудь из героев? Ты же, помнится, со многими был знаком. – Не ждите, ребята, что я открою вам Америку, нацисты, если и живы еще, давно переделали носы и стали сами на себя непохожи.  
\- Увы, ребята, ни Гитлера вам, ни Бормана. Одна молодежь, разве что тот, в гробу – похож на Кальтенбруннера, но Кальтенбруннер, сами знаете, повешен.  
Стрекотал проектор, в темном зале перешучивались «ребята» - шуршали, как светляки в спичечном коробке. То и дело в сумраке бликами вспыхивали улыбки – зубы у креолов такие белые, что, кажется, способны и сами собою светиться в темноте. На полотняном экране зеленоватым муаром переливался фильм. Цветная пленка. Не только русские, оказывается, любят снимать на камеру похороны и последние прощания. Покойный лежал во гробе в лучших традициях похоронного дела – под флагом, с золотыми монетами на глазах.  
\- Видишь, какой флаг, эрмано?  
\- Чужая дурь – еще не преступление, - пожал плечами Йоганн, тогда еще Виктор, - Этим вы никому ничего не докажете. Помещик чокнулся на старости лет – и все…  
На экране друзья прощались с покойным – сперва странное приветствие, похожее на мутировавшее нацистское, потом поцелуй руки, заботливо выложенной поверх флага.  
\- Видишь?  
\- Повторяю, дурь – не преступление. Помещики устроили спектакль, а мы – ничего не докажем. Этот, что стоит в головах – получается, преемник?  
\- Нет, преемник справа, фон Шемберг. В головах – администратор, кассир, серый кардинал. Ну, и церемониймейстер этого всего. Клаус Дуайт. Не «фон», вот и не вышел в преемники.  
Он один был в костюме, остальные – в чем-то наподобие мундиров, в чем-то вроде наряда тех африканских адъютантов. А Клаус Дуайт, один – в костюме, сидевшем на нем как мундир. Он почти не изменился – те же злые сощуренные глаза и презрительный рот. Разве что волосы потемнели, потерялся где-то арийский солнечный блонд.  
\- Значит, не сложилась карьера? – усмехнулся невольно Йоганн, тогда еще – Виктор.   
Выходит, он, Хайнрих, все-таки был охотником, не добычей, в той их игре, и что-то выиграл по итогу, но – недостаточно.  
\- Всем бы нам, эрмано, такую незадавшуюся карьеру, - отвечал завистливо Эральдо, - Личный друг юного Эскобара, премиум-партнер господ де Бирс. Это все бедняжка Дуайт.  
\- Нет господ де Бирс, Эральдо, есть сэр Оппенгеймер.  
\- Да и черт с ними, эрмано. А теперь герр Дуайт протянул свои цепкие лапки к нигерийской нефти – слыхал, наверное, как там сейчас раскачивают? Биафра, и все такое…  
Зеленый муар оборвался – фильм кончился. Вспыхнуло внезапно, слепяще – белое полотно. И как не было господина Дуайта, с темными волосами, в элегантном костюме.  
Вот тогда-то он все и решил. А Биафра, и переход от федералов к повстанцам, и тонкая двойная игра на обоих полях – все это приложилось к решению чуть позже.

\- Как твои хозяева отнеслись к твоему вояжу? – Дуайт взял с доски ферзя, подбросил, поймал, - Или когда пешка достигает края доски, она может – передвигаться самостоятельно?  
\- Рука все равно есть, - мягко ответил Йоганн, - но держит не так цепко.  
Дуайт вернул ферзя на доску – на ту клетку, с которой взял. Он смотрел на собеседника с веселым любопытством, приподняв изломанные, четкие брови – левую теперь пересекал тонкий, почти незаметный шрам.  
\- Как ты вырвался от них? – тихо, осторожно спросил его Йоганн, - Как ушел от СМЕРШа?  
\- Позволь не отвечать, - холодно улыбнулся Дуайт, - Скажем так – тот вояж в Москву обошелся агенту Бойцову в два ребра, ушиб мозга – не сотрясение, обрати внимание, твои коллеги были со мною весьма любезны – и разрыв селезенки. Агент Северов, кажется, в то же время получил в Москве орден. А вот как я выбирался – позволь не отвечать. Не уверен, что мы с тобою по одну сторону баррикад, хоть ты пока и играешь за Биафру.  
\- Я видел справку о смерти, - нахмурился Йоганн, - ураганный отек легких…  
\- Я и не сомневался. Скажи лучше – как тебя-то швырнуло – к Биафре? Еще и в Biafran Babies? По-моему, Советы поддерживают федералов.  
\- Игра двойная, - улыбнулся Йоганн, - но знаешь… - он опять проглотил имя, не стал произносить, или не смог, - эти ребята мне очень симпатичны. Понимают, что проиграли, и все равно – продолжают воевать.  
\- Хорошо, что твой игбо тебя не слышит, - Дуайт кивнул в сторону балкона, - Так значит, Карл Густав твой коллега?  
\- Фон Розен? Наш пилот фон Розен?  
\- Да, фон Розен, рыцарь неба. Мы с графом дальние родственники. Впрочем, все остзейцы друг другу родственники, слишком уж узок был в свое время наш круг.  
\- Но фон Розен – швед.  
\- Много ты понимаешь. Ты что, никогда не видел их дом под Ригой, тот, что с двойным гербом? Насколько я знаю, он и после войны уцелел, и вензеля по-прежнему переплетаются на его фасаде. Передавай графу от меня привет – и с наилучшими пожеланиями.  
\- Привет – от Дуайта? – иронически переспросил Йоганн.  
\- Конечно же, нет. От Шварцкопфа, Йоганн. Прости, я не предложил тебе выпить. Я негодный хозяин…  
\- Всегда предпочитал шнапсу пиво, а пиву – минеральную воду, - ответил Йоганн, и Дуайт после этих слов просто расцвел. Словно услышал отзыв на свой пароль и теперь уж точно знал, что его собеседник – друг, где бы там ни были возведены между ними баррикады. Он поднялся с кресла, подошел к глобусу, откинул – северное полушарие:  
\- Есть и минералка, даже холодная. Эта штука – холодильник, - Дуайт извлек из недр запотевшую бутылочку, хрустальный стакан, поставил все это перед Йоганном и потом вернулся к глобусу, - Прости, я должен отдать долг усилиям господ из СМЕРШа. Каждый день, каждые четыре часа – это лекарство, и так десять лет.  
Дуайт взял в руки шприц, тоже чуть запотевший в холоде.  
\- Что это? – спросил Йоганн.  
\- Всего лишь морфин, - успокоил его Дуайт, - Очень болит спина. Еще и спина, Йоганн – я забыл ее посчитать, когда в прошлый раз тебе жаловался.  
\- Помощь не нужна?  
\- Упаси бог, - Дуайт вытянул из глобуса резиновый жгут – как фокусник змею – отошел и устроился а диване. Йоганн отвернулся, не смотрел – он, как и Удо, недолюбливал уколы.  
\- Ну вот и все, - Дуайт лежал, растянувшись, на диване, и ботинки его восхитительно сверкали, шприц и жгут сиротливо валялись на полу, - Теперь ты можешь, Йоганн, наконец-то поведать, зачем же ты ко мне прилетел.  
Йоганн поднялся с кресла, оставив трость – прислоненной к подлокотнику. Пересек комнату – Дуайт следил за ним, запрокинув голову, и улыбался – то ли нежно, то ли с насмешкой. Йоганн, хромая, подошел к дивану, сел на край, и Дуайт тут же придвинулся ближе и положил голову на его колени:  
\- Итак, мизансцена выстроена. И зачем ты здесь?  
Йоганн смотрел в его запрокинутое лицо – теперь, когда зрачки сузились, стало заметно, что глаза не темные, серые, цвета дыма или дождя. И щурился он вовсе не оттого, что злился, просто был близорук, а очки презирал – Хайнрих всегда их недолюбливал, и очки, и шляпы. Хайнрих. Отчего же сейчас он – Клаус? Почему не вернул себе прежнее, настоящее имя? Йоганн протянул руку и погладил мягкие волосы – тоже теперь цвета дыма и пепла:  
\- Просто захотел тебя увидеть. По старинному праву придворных котов – помнишь ли такую поговорку?

Дело было в Польше. В сорок втором. Утрата себя, падение и полный перелом хребта. Казалось бы, эсэсовец, бывший моряк, видел и войну, и смерть, и допросы, и все приемы, что на допросах имеют место. Но инспектирование лагерей смерти, дети, у которых – его коллеги, любимые сподвижники, черт бы их драл – откачивали кровь…Это сейчас весь мир рыдает по Biafran Babies, по тем, польским, не плакал никогда и никто. Разве что он один по ним плакал – пьяными беспомощными слезами в номере польской гостиницы, потому что и в самом деле – такого он прежде не видел. Сломался, поплыл.   
И этот Йоганн, что все время вился около него кругами, как коршун над добычей, и вроде бы незаметно указывал – на омерзительные детали, и понятно, чего от него хотел. Было разве что неясно поначалу, чей он был – англичанин или русский, а приемы-то его были весьма прозрачны. Когда понятно стало, что Йоганн – русский – это показалось даже смешным. Русский указывал ему на мерзости польских концлагерей, на детей, на которых ставят опыты – и при том, что у Советов был их Гулаг, и закон – о колосках и смертной казни чуть ли не для младенцев, и закон о детях врагов народа – как будто это секрет и никто в мире об этом совсем ничего не знает. Это было даже забавно. Как говорят на Востоке – «пусть неверный проучит безбожника».  
Он играл для Йоганна свое падение – запой, депрессия, драки в кабаках – легко, оттого, что почти не играл. Мучительнее всего было вдруг осознать, что нет над ним никакого всевидящего ока, высшего разума, никакой руки, переставляющей фигуры, люди над ним – всего лишь люди, такая же слизь и дрянь. И придется отныне разбираться с собственной жизнью самому. Как сумеешь. Это оказалось даже страшнее, чем дети, у которых система забирает кровь. В двадцать лет все же очень хочется, чтобы кто-то над тобою решал, как тебе дальше быть.  
Йоганн хотел бы решать за него, он был чуть старше, и больше видел, но он не годился в учителя – такой же пленник иллюзий, разве что по другую сторону редута. Йоганн, кажется, по-человечески его жалел, за это его падение и запои – полагал, что его Хайнрих разочарован в национал-социализме, и можно попытаться вложить в его глупую белокурую голову уже следующие идеологические бредни. Но при всем при том – и просто по-человечески его жалел. И за эту нежданную живую жалость он готов был простить Йоганну все его неуклюжие пуппенмейстерские потуги. Тем более что по правилам игры – он и должен был позволить себя соблазнить. Должен был подыграть ему и поддаться. И он играл – о, как он играл! Выплескивая в истерике весь свой страх – остаться навсегда одному, жить уже без хозяина – выпуская на волю свой ужас, в пьяных драках, в стрельбе по картинам, в нетрезвых речах – на том польском диване, с перепутанными, полуслепыми, как новорожденные котята, словами, этими полуоткровениями, полупризнаниями, которые Йоганн так внимательно слушал. Йоганн жалел его, и надеялся сохранить, свою главную добычу в той игре, он добрый был тогда еще, Йоганн, и наивный. Он верил, что спасет его, что, собственно, вот так и спасает – и, конечно же, потом не уберег…  
Быть может, именно наивная искренность Йоганна, его живая, вопреки всем их шпионским спектаклям, жалость, и не дала ему тогда – утонуть, уйти, наконец, на дно. А так хотелось ему на дно – и чтобы вместе, обоим… Он даже перерезал однажды вены, понарошку, конечно, прекрасно зная, что резать нужно вдоль, а не поперек, и все равно – поперек…И Йоганн, бедняга, перевязывал в ванной его беспомощные, игрушечные порезы, и жалел его, и некуда было дальше бежать, и незачем было дальше бежать. И он смотрел на Йоганна с его старательными наивными повязками, на проступающую сквозь бинты живую алую кровь – так и то, что было тогда у них, проступало живой алой кровью сквозь весь их нелепый шпионский театр. И вдруг, по внезапному вдохновению, он обнял Йоганна и зарылся лицом в его волосы – у Йоганна, помнится, была такая модная офицерская прическа, в точности, как у майора Штейнглица. И вот в эту прическу он и уткнулся носом – и это, собственно, все, что тогда между ними было.  
Или нет – вот еще что было. Он лежал в номере – среди разбросанных бутылок, и стреляных гильз, в растерзанном мундире, в сапогах, на диване, демонстративно пьяный. Йоганн возвращался со службы, пробирался к нему среди бутылок и кальсон, с компрессом, как добрая сиделка. Садился на диван, брал его голову – к себе на колени. И все. Им даже не нужно было тогда говорить, да и не о чем было, все уже было решено, и все они друг о друге знали. Ну, Йоганн знал чуть меньше.  
\- Генрих, Хайнрих, - Йоганн звал его по имени, и можно было открыть глаза, и смотреть на него, снизу вверх, запрокинув голову, и – ничего не отвечать. Вот и все, что у них было. Все, что у них осталось. Спектакль давно отыграли, декорации лежат в руинах, актеры – все давно мертвы. И разве что вот это, мизансцена, столь тщательно выстроенная – единственное, что у него от них, тогдашних, осталось.  
Были еще буквы, на морозном кружевном стекле, покорно тающие – под его ладонью. Но это было – уже только его. Йоганн ничего об этом не знал. И – не нужно.

\- Польские дети, дети Биафры. Выходит ты, Йоганн, как и я когда-то – поддался жалости, но не настолько, чтобы бросить прежних хозяев?  
Йоганн по-прежнему гладил его волосы, и смотрел в глаза – дымно-серые, насмешливые, и не ответил, а спросил – уже о своем:  
\- Хайнрих, Клаус – как же мне тебя теперь называть?  
\- Времени у нас с тобою – до утра, так что зови как хочешь. Все равно – ненадолго.  
Все знали они друг о друге, и нечего было добавить, и незачем. Разве что Йоганн захотел поделиться – тем, что открылось ему недавно. Тот фильм, которому герр Дуайт столь опрометчиво позволил уплыть – в руки боливийских антифашистов.  
\- Знаешь, а я все казнился – что не уберег тебя, тогда, от СМЕРШа, - проговорил Йоганн задумчиво, - А тебя все-таки не бросили, вытащили.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - поморщился Дуайт.  
\- Выходит, ты все время был с ними, и к ним вернулся. А я-то гадал, как ты поддался мне, как позволил себя завербовать – еще до Сталинграда? А ты – так же играл со мной.  
\- Йоганн, Йоганн… Нет, почти не играл. Позволил увлечь себя, поддался личному обаянию – ведь мальчики всегда смотрели тебе в рот, и позволяли вести себя – даже на верную смерть. И этот твой, нынешний, игбо. Мне было двадцать, столько, сколько сейчас ему – и я шел за тобой, и верил, что ты меня никогда не оставишь. А хозяев у меня давно уже нет, играю за тех, с кем играть выгодней, на стороне победителя. Я администратор, банкир, тень. Мне все равно, за чьей спиной стоять – сэр Оппенгеймер, Советы, герр Борман…  
Йоганн слушал, как льется спокойная, вкрадчивая речь. И не спешил отвечать.   
Дуайт закинул руку за голову, поймал его пальцы и теперь перебирал их, не отпуская:  
\- Все что было у меня настоящего – это ты, Йоганн. Просто оставайся собой, со всеми твоими иллюзиями и грехами. Буду любить тебя таким. Может, свидимся еще на нейтральной земле – в Антарктиде или на свадьбе Бэби-Дюка.  
\- Хайнрих, - рассмеялся Йоганн, оттого, наверное, что наконец-то назвал его по имени, - Вот ты какой – хамелеон, тень без хозяина. Но я не жалею – что наконец-то увидел тебя. Когда узнал, что ты жив – знаешь, это было такое счастье… А сейчас – это просто дежа ву, Польша, диван, и нетрезвые речи…  
\- Тебя это раздражает? – Дуайт закинул ногу на ногу и прикрыл глаза, - Я могу лежать молча, вот так. Хоть до утра.  
\- Наоборот – можешь болтать, хоть до утра. Пока солнце не позолотит края твоих садовых топиаров.  
\- Это наемный дом. И топиары принадлежат сэру Оппенгеймеру. Как и то идиотское дерево на крыше. Так для чего же ты так далеко летел, Йоганн?  
\- Увидеть. Ведь тот фильм и был – приглашение, правда, Хайнрих?  
\- Пожалуй.  
\- Знать бы еще, что ты меня простил.  
Дуайт прикрыл его ладонью свои глаза – и отпустил его руку, и ответил совсем тихо:  
\- Мы вынуждены прощать своих любимых, Йоганн. Иначе у нас вообще никого не останется.

\- Удо, вставай. Нам пора.  
Постель, кипенно-белая, с подушками, как зубы акулы – была пуста. Удо спал рядом, на ковре, подтянув к животу колени. Впрочем, Йоганн и не сомневался, что мальчишка ни за что не станет спать в такой постели, устроится на полу.

\- Запрашиваю взлет.  
\- Взлет разрешаю.  
\- Roger.  
А теперь звезда – утренняя. Крошка «ЭмЭфАй» взмывает в золотистое небо, и вот он уже над горами, и вот его уже нет. Ничего нет. И можно выйти из-за спины диспетчера и вернуться в свою ледяную машину – как в ледяной гроб. Впрочем, ни к чему столь мрачные сравнения – впереди же еще свадьба Бэби-Дюка.

Gimme hope, Jo'anna… Город, который зовут – как тебя. Огненный ад, в действительности – никому не оставляющий надежд. Но если закрыть глаза, сразу же, после укола – изнутри на веках проступят те самые белые морозные цветы, прозрачный гипюр не бывшей никогда невесты, и две буквы, переплетенные латинские «S» и «B». Потом бутоны и шипы сомкнутся, скроют буквы, прорастут поверх, и ничего не останется – разве что лед.


End file.
